


Backseat

by Doodlekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Roadtrip, Sex in a Car, doin the deed in a car, i just like writing car porn i guess????, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlekins/pseuds/Doodlekins
Summary: The warm air was surrounding them. Sirius started to lazily push his hair out of his face as he continued to doze in a half slumber. He wasn’t ready to wake up. It was late afternoon and they had been driving for hours to make it in time for a concert that night.





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic of my best boys doin the deed in the backseat. Enjoy the sin. 
> 
> *technically they are 17 here so underage warning*
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful MrThirst

The warm air was surrounding them. Sirius started to lazily push his hair out of his face as he continued to doze in a half slumber. He wasn’t ready to wake up. It was late afternoon and they had been driving for hours to make it in time for a concert that night. James had taken the wheel while Peter took co-pilot. Both of them chatted away about a mixture of quidditch and future predictions for their favorite teams until Sirius had bored himself to sleep. 

Remus had been scrunched up in the backseat with him. Not having quite enough room to get comfortable. His body desperately trying to keep up with every growth spurt that surprised him. They had settled for squishing themselves into opposite corners and crossing their legs over one another’s in some kind of chaotic attempt for more room. 

Then why did he feel so warm all of a sudden? Last he remembered he had his head resting against the open window. The sensation of the wind hitting his face had helped lull him to sleep. He groaned a little in the back of his throat. Trying to get away from the heat but the loose grip around his waist tightened and suddenly Sirius’ eyes shot open. Eyes darting around the car he was now lying completely on his side. His cheek rested on his folded arm and back pressed tight against Remus’ front. 

“You have to be shitting me?” He thought and tried to take in more of his surroundings. James and Peter were oblivious of their mates having a fucking cuddle in the back seat and continued their discussion without missing a beat. Maybe they knew? Maybe they chose not to say anything? Is it strange to do this? Is it more strange that Sirius liked having to sneak around like this? 

He could feel Moony’s hot breath against the back of his neck. The rhythm was smooth as ever while Sirius could feel his heart racing like mad inside of his chest. Sweat started to roll down his forehead. He tried to move away but the arm around his waist tightened even more. Pulling them even closer and Remus pressed his nose into Sirius’ wild hair. It smelled so good and he didn’t want to let up and lose the comforting feeling. 

Sirius stared down and felt his stomach flutter with nerves just under the scarred arm holding him still. He wanted away but wanted more and couldn’t decide what he wanted to risk. For the longest time he had a crush on Remus but he thought it was taboo to crush on your mate and strictly swallowed down those feelings. 

At least until he drunkenly admitted these feelings a few weeks prior. Late one night they had snuck out to The Three Broomsticks. Just the two of them to blow off steam from exams which resulted in Sirius having a few too many. Clumsy on his feet and wrecked with emotions he had collapsed to his knees on the cobblestone road to cry into his hands. Bursting out with this confusing and sloppy confession that had Remus kneeling down on the ground to tenderly embrace him. 

Remus let Sirius make a complete fool of himself and still loved him through it. Using the pads of his thumbs to gently push the hair away from his tear stained face. Whispering promises that he knew and was happy that Sirius finally had the courage to tell him. Sirius was never good at hiding things and if Remus really thought back it would be about second year that he could feel those striking grey eyes staring at him just a little longer than normal. The embraces lasting a little longer than usual. Spending more time with one another than anyone else in the Marauders.

In the middle of that night Remus let Sirius choke out a sobbing laugh with his face pressed hard against his chest. The fabric of his shirt soaking it all in and leaving a huge wet patch when Sirius finally was brave enough to look at up Remus. 

“We will take it slow, okay?” He was asked. Sirius nodded frantically and let Remus help him up from the ground. Taking it slow was the complete opposite of Sirius but he pushed down his impulsive needs. He wanted this. He was going to do everything he could to keep it. 

Sirius bit the inside of his cheek and teasingly pressed back, just a smidge, just enough to show he wasn’t ignoring these advances. He could feel Remus breathe in deep as he smoothed a hand down Sirius’ chest. Ever so slowly. Trying not to move fast enough that would draw attention from the front of the car. Sirius had to shut his eyes as he tried to memorize this feeling. He worried his lip between his teeth as the hand stopped just short of his gaudy belt buckle. 

Sirius tilted his head back so that he could see the corner of Remus’ eyes. The afternoon sun making them stand out brightly amber with small flecks of green when you really looked close enough.

“Stop.” Sirius mouthed the words and jutted his chin up in the direction of their two friends. He was smiling as he said it because he didn’t want them to stop but he didn’t want to be caught either. Especially since the other two didn’t know anything. It was fun to have a secret of their own. 

Remus just smirked and pulled Sirius even closer. He kissed along the shell of Sirius’ pierced ear while sliding his hand further down to palm at Sirius’ half hard cock in his jeans. He went to moan but Remus quickly put his other hand in front of his mouth. His fingers muffling any sound and Sirius swore he wasn’t going to be able to be quiet. 

“We have to be quiet.” Remus whispered hoarsely against his ear, just loud enough for him to hear. Sirius shivered at the sensation but nodded his head a little. The grip of Remus’ hand over his mouth softening until just his thumb traced languidly over his lower lip. Everything going so slow that Sirius thought he would lose his mind. 

The way Remus was pushing and pulling at his hips made Sirius bite his own tongue. It was all too good and the thrill was adding another level of excitement. He could hear Remus groan just under his breath as he continued to ground his hard cock against his arse. All Sirius wanted to do was rip off their clothes and fuck his boyfriend properly but they were stuck doing it like this. 

He looked around the car again as the music on the radio cranked up a few notches. James and Peter were still blissfully unaware and singing along to a popular rock song. 

Sirius said a silent prayer of thanks just before Remus started to undo his belt. In a panic Sirius grabbed hold of his wrist to stop him. The risks weren’t worth it but the way Remus tilted his chin up to kiss him had him melting into the touch. The way Remus’ harsh stubble brushed against his cheeks with every calculated kiss had Sirius powerless to the desire that was building between them. 

Remus glanced around the backseat of the car before plucking Sirius’ leather jacket from the floor. Studying it for a second before using it to cover them from the waist down. This wouldn’t help with the sweat beading on their skin but the bit of privacy would be of use. 

Settling back in, Remus threaded one arm to go over Sirius’ shoulder so he had something to rest his head on. While his other hand snuck under the leather jacket to continue unbuckling that horribly gaudy belt and unzip Sirius’ too tight jeans. They fit him like second skin and it drove him mad every time the ex Black heir squeezed into them. 

Sirius closed his eyes while his mouth stayed open as Remus reached into his pants to wrap around his painfully hard dick. Pulling it out from its too tight confined was almost relief enough. Remus had never seen his cock, at least hard, and he tried to map out in his mind what it must look like as he slowly stroked. His own cock twitching as he started to slowly thrust harder against Sirius. His forehead was breaking out with beads of sweat that were starting to roll down into his eyes but he didn’t care. He kept kissing along Sirius’ neck that was stretched out before him. He could only see part of Sirius face but his expression looked strikingly beautiful like this. 

“More.” Is what Remus swore Sirius said when he read his lips. His voice was silent but his needs were not as he pressed himself harder back against Remus. Letting go of Sirius’ cock he had to quickly put his hand back over his boyfriend’s mouth to muffle a needy moan. Using one hand was rather difficult to peel those jeans down but eventually he got them just over the curve of his arse. 

Remus quickly pulled his own cock. Stroking himself a few times before settling between his spread cheeks. The delicious skin on skin contact making it hard for Remus to even keep his self control as he started to rut against him. He shoved two fingers into Sirius’ mouth, just a precaution, but nearly came on the spot when those perfectly pouty lips sucked on them. His pierced tongue licking over his digits before sucking hard. Sirius wanted to show his Moony just how he would suck his cock if he was able to. 

Sirius clung to Remus’ neck with his arm draped behind him. He had tried to be as still as possible but he could barely stand it as their bodies moved in sync with other another. From his head to his toes he was tingling with electricity that had the little hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. 

Remus moaned softly against Sirius’ beautiful pierced ear as those thin hips rolled small circles against him. His cock trapped against sweaty skin that it took all of his focus to not give in to the delicious temptation of actually shagging in the backseat of their friends’ car. It was so easy to pretend like this. 

He could barely hold a thought as he tipped his head back to rest on Remus’ sharp collarbone. Only being able to focus on quietly leaving open mouth kisses along his boyfriend’s neck. Giving Remus an eyeful of the flawless pale body stretched against his own scared self. The differences just adding to the growing lust between them. Remus thought of himself as a monster; that his flawed form defiled everything that his boyfriend was taught to hate. Having that ex-heir sucking on his neck and a hard on throbbing in his large hand was a power trip that roused all sorts of complex feelings. They could work on that later. 

Remus let go of Sirius’ cock as he thrust quick and shallow against his ass. The leather seats making slick noises as they moved against one another. He was barely able to control himself. Biting roughly at Sirius’ neck as he felt the other clench around his thick length. Hearing the other whimper softly while his fingers started to twist tighter into the wavy blond locks behind him. Remus nudged his chin at Sirius’ cheek until he could catch him in a brutal kiss. It was sloppy and they knew they were risking being caught but neither really wanted to stop once their tongues finally met. 

It was getting uncomfortably hot under the leather jacket. Sirius could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his back. No matter how disgusting he thought it was, he could not deny that the smooth glide of skin against skin was amazing. He reached down and started to pump his hand over his cock as Remus dug his fingers into hip bones. Caressing the skin while guiding him forward and back in smooth thrusts. Sirius let himself be pulled and tried to imagine how great it would actually be when they really fucked. He wanted that so bad. He thought of it constantly; how it would feel to sink down on his cock and fuck himself senseless. Right now he wanted that more than ever and couldn’t help but let out a small moan as his balls drew up and he started cumming hard in his hand. 

Remus sunk his teeth into Sirius’ neck again as he felt himself getting close. All it took was a few more rolls of his hips and he was shooting against Sirius’ back with his cock firmly rested between his cheeks. The skin between is teeth muffling his punched out moan that the classic rock music playing over the car speakers couldn’t hide. 

Sirius smirked to himself after hearing his Moony moaning for him like that. Always the one to say to be quiet but having a hard time following his own advice. 

Remus panted hard against the crook of his neck before leaning up to give his boyfriend a gentle kiss to the lips. He finally felt like he could breathe and that his head wasn’t swimming.

James cleared his throat loudly as Peter laughed madly from the passenger seat. 

“Just a heads up,” he stifled a laugh, “you two aren’t quiet.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. Utterly exhausted now and probably about to die of heat stroke as he chucked the leather jacket off their waists. Not really caring that both of their dicks were out. They were caught anyways so no use hiding now. Remus buried his face again into Sirius’ thick hair while laughing quietly to himself. 

“So-” James started, “how long has it been?” 

“A few weeks” Remus answered. 

“And you didn’t tell me!”

“Oh, fuck off! I tell you plenty of things.” Sirius tried to act stern but his wide smile was contradicting everything. 

“We’ve been telling you both, separately, to just fucking confess since probably third year so thank Merlin one of you finally listened.” 

Sirius laughed loudly at this as sat up a bit to take his shirt off. Using it as a rag to clean up the sticky mess all over his stomach and arse. He frowned a bit at how disgusting his favorite band shirt looked covered in sweat and cum. He handed it to Remus who tried to use a somewhat clean sleeve to wipe off before tossing it onto the floor. Sirius didn’t mind, he was usually shirtless before the second song started. 

“We’re going to have to use so many cleaning spells.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes again before trying to pull up his jeans. The fabric soaked in sweat to where it was even harder to get back on but he somehow managed it. Remus kissed gently along his shoulder while pulling up his own. The fun was over but Sirius still felt like he was blissfully floating wrapped up in those strong arms. Sharing soft pecks on the lips that soothed him nearly to sleep again. 

There was a loud click along with a flash that would have blinded them if their eyes were open.

“For the happy couple.” Peter teased. “That really should get a room next time.”

Sirius felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he wanted to smirk, “Yeah, yeah. Give it here.” He reached a hand out to pluck the undeveloped film from his friend. 

The car went back to a comfortable pause from conversation as music on the radio flowed through the speakers. Sirius and Remus stayed tucked tight against one another as they watched the photo develop slowly. The wide smile on Remus’ face as he clutched on tight to Sirius showed just how much his desires shown through. For the longest time he believed he was incapable of opening up his heart to another person. This photo was proof that he could feel something.

Sirius quietly laughed as Remus nuzzled into his neck which led to kisses along his collarbone. Absolutely smothering him with affection that he most definitely craved. He was thrilled to hold this photo. For all the years he had to take plain faced, stuffy photos with his family it made these moments even better. Seeing himself with a toothy grin that was so carefree it would probably send his mother into an early grave if she saw. What he and Remus had now was beautiful. It was messy and confusing but it still had this silver lining that everything would be okay. It felt right.

He stuffed the photo in his back pocket before pulling Remus closer to him. It was still stifling hot but Sirius paid no mind to it. He held on tight and hummed when Remus lazily drew circles on his back with his fingertips. 

He didn’t know it now but this memory would comfort him in times of death and despair. When the war took full grasp of their lives and pulled them through more struggles then they could count, this, this single memory would comfort Sirius. When everything was just right and the only concern of the evening was to enjoy it with the people he loved most. People that chose him and loved him completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am open to all forms of feedback.  
> I usually write wolfstar but I have been stewing on some Otayuri and Sheith fic ideas. So hopefully I can add something else to my works soon.


End file.
